The specification relates to establishing millimeter wave vehicle-to-vehicle communications for data sharing. In some embodiments the data is high data rate sensor data.
A millimeter wave (mmWave) message is a wireless message which is transmitted by a mmWave radio, i.e., via mmWave communication, on the band of spectrum between 30 gigahertz (GHz) and 300 GHz. It is currently difficult to implement mmWave communication for vehicles. One of the key challenges in successfully implementing vehicular mmWave communication is proper beamforming. Beamforming is the process of using an array of antenna elements to broadcast a directional beam patterns that have a specific direction. Beamforming is a required step for any mmWave communication, but it is difficult to implement in vehicles because the endpoints are dynamic and traveling at roadway speeds, such as 15 miles per hour or greater.
In order to perform successful beamforming between the vehicles, changes in the network topology must be tracked. This is difficult due to the dynamic nature of the vehicles and the relatively fast speeds at which the vehicles are traveling. In addition, when new links are established, these newly established links frequently interfere with existing links. This causes a loss of signal due to the interference, which results in loss of signal.